movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Judy Hopps
Judy Hopps is a cute and Beautiful 24 year old rabbit from Zootopia. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is one of the main females and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Judy Hopps played Ginormica in Cartoons vs. Villains Judy Hopps played Mulan in Judylan Judy Hopps played Aleu in Kionto 2: Lion Cub Quest Judy Hopps played Margo Gru in Despicable Me (Animated Style) and Despicable Me 2 (Animated Style) Judy Hopps played Toaster in The Brave Little Judy, The Brave Little Judy Goes to Mars, and The Brave Little Judy to the Rescue Judy Hopps played Maz Kanata in Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) Judy Hopps played Tigress in Kung Fu Surly Judy Hopps played Officer Jenny in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Judy Hopps plays Bianca in Jake the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) Judy Hopps plays Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt) in Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything (Phase Awesomeness) This marks the first time Judy plays a male role. She is shown to be somewhat careless and even a little lazy, though she is devoted to the mission of saving Kion from Robin Hood's lair. Judy Hopps plays Mr. Lunt in FunnyTales, FunnyTales in the Wild, and Balto: A Funnytales Movie Portrayals * In Toontopia (2017 film) - played by Dory * In Kidtopia she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Zootopia (Chris1701 Style) she is played by Becky Thatcher. * In Anthropomorphic she is played by Sonya Shalom. Gallery Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps in Zootopia Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg|Judy Hopps in Zootopia Judy hopps.png Judy hopps fall.png Judy clap hands.png Nick and judy zootopia.png Nick wilde and judy hopps characters.png Judy hopps run.png Judy tear.jpg Judy and nick walking.png Judy smiles.jpg Judy sees animal people.jpg Judy new room.jpg Judy found nick.jpg Judy sound something.png Judy seeing animal 3.png Judy seeing animal 1.png Judy seeing animal 2.png Nick meets judy.jpg Judy hopps 2.png Judy excited.jpg Judy likes song.png Judy sees hamsters.png Tumblr o25inav5MW1tsoe1co3 r1 400.gif Judy like town.png Judy talk to chief.jpg Judy visits at zootopia.jpg Judy welcome to zootopia.png Judy wating for the town.png Judy dress as police officer.png Judy talk to duke weselton.png Judy and nick watching duke gets frozen.png Fru fru new dress.png Judy looking at the train.png Judy gonna crash 3.png Judy gonna crash 2.png Judy gonna crash 1.png Judy holding a paper.png Judy is sad about nick.png Judy ask not a savage.png Judy afraid of nick.png Nick says fox can do savage.png Judy talks to nick about savage.png Judy hopps zootopia.png Judy hopps render 2.png Judy shakes her butt.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9284.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9301.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9310.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9324.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9335.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9478.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9504.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9832.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10122.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10371.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10372.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10457.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10459.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10462.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10463.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10464.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10465.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10541.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10565.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1018.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1290.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1442.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1545.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1548.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1555.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1580.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1582.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-885.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-886.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-899.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-905.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-916.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-943.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-945.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-946.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-948.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-949.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-951.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-968.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-992.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-719.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10758.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10739.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1879.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1876.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1874.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1873.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1840.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1839.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1838.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-837.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-834.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-833.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-832.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-830.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-829.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-818.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-817.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-816.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-815.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-610.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-608.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-607.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10461.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10460.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8259.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4750.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4743.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4741.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4738.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8265.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8250.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8243.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8240.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8235.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8231.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8217.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4736.jpg OFFICER JUDY AKA JENNY FOR DINOSA.png|Judy Hopps as Officer Jenny zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10808.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10809.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10810.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10840.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10860.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10874.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10881.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10896.jpg Judy Hopps as Daisy Duck.png|Judy Hopps as Daisy Duck Basil vs hopps.png Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3913.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3911.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-4488.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-633.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9722.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9721.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9720.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9718.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9711.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9710.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10414.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10394.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10358.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10286.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10285.jpg Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10284.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1436.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1437.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1450.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1622.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1623.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1624.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1625.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1626.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1627.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1636.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1637.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1638.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg Judy hopps by dreggnik-d9yy1k1.png zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2904.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-2905.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3029.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-3048.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8853.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8860.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-8943.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9022.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9024.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9043.jpg Trivia *Her and Nick's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits Category:Rodents Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Bunnymund and Judy Category:Sassy Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Child Lovers Category:Funny Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Nice Characters Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Zoo Animals Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Main Protagonists Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Give me a break Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Girly Girls Category:Tomboys Category:Disney Characters Category:Oh & Disgust Best Friends Category:Kiaha's Team Category:Girls Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Blue Characters Category:Kindness Category:Wise Characters Category:Nick and Judy Category:Prey Category:Animals Category:Princesses Category:Characters who cry